Frieza's Counterattack
Frieza's Counterattack is the first episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred eighteenth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Are ga Chikyu dayo papa... Furiza Oyaku no Gyakushu" (あれが地球だよパパ... フリーザ親子の逆襲). The episode first aired on November 27, 1991. Its original American air date was September 4, 2000. Summary Picking up shortly after the battle with Garlic Jr., Chi-Chi introduces Gohan to his new tutor, Mr. Shu. However, once Chi-Chi is gone, Shu turns out to be a strict disciplinarian with a delight for using his prized whip. Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Bulma briefly expresses concern for Vegeta, which made Yamcha jealous, as Vegeta's ship will soon be running out of fuel. That night, Gohan has a dream in which Goku finally returns, but once Gohan follows Goku outside, the dream turns into a nightmare when Goku morphs into Frieza, who taunts Gohan about Goku's supposed death. Frieza attempts to hit Gohan, but Gohan grabs his fists. Suddenly, Gohan wakes up from the nightmare to see that he is actually squeezing Shu's hands during a tutoring session. Angered, Shu insults Goku, irritating Gohan greatly, and when Shu tries to whip Gohan again, Gohan grabs the whip of him. Chi-Chi enters the room and Shu accuses her of allowing Goku to be a bad influence on Gohan. Chi-Chi becomes angry and throws Shu out of the house. Back at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta finally returns, having failed to find Goku. Bulma invites him to her house for a shower and a meal, and Vegeta reluctantly follows. Yamcha and Krillin are amazed at how Bulma can control Vegeta so easily, especially when Vegeta is openly rude to Bulma and expresses shock at the clothes she has left him, particularly the pink shirt, which he believes would suit a woman better. Although he still displays a bitter demeanor towards her, Yamcha and Krillin, Bulma persuades Vegeta to stay with them on Earth until Goku returns. Back at the Son's house, whike Gohan is studying, he begins to feel a massive Ki approaching Earth. He quickly realises that it is not Goku, but Frieza. Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta and the rest of the Z Fighters also sense it, and Krillin calls Gohan asking if he knows what he has to do. Gohan slips into the Saiyan Armor he received on Namek and abruptly leaves home to join the others in an attempt to group together before Frieza arrives. In space, a spaceship is closing in on Earth. Inside, Frieza is with his father, King Cold, and the two are savouring their approach towards Earth with enthusiasm. Somehow, Frieza has survived the battle and explosion on Namek and has been rebuilt by King Cold into a more cybernetic form, much more powerful than ever before. They notice Goku in his own ship rushing towards Earth in order to arrive before them; Frieza consoles himself, knowing Goku will not reach Earth in time. Frieza's father asks if he wants to destroy the planet from space, but Frieza refuses saying that he wants to take out all of Goku’s friends one by one so he could watch them and Goku suffer. Trivia *This is the fourth episode to not show a recap of the previous episode. *Most of this episode is filler; with only the last few minutes occuring in the manga. *This is the second episode to hint that Bulma may be falling in love with Vegeta (the first being in the episode "Goku's Alive!!"). *When Vegeta arrives on Earth, the front of his armor seems to be in good shape, despite the fact that both Krillin and Frieza blasted holes right through him on Namek; however, when his back is facing the camera, the hole that Krillin shot through him is still clearly visible, meaning that he couldn't have switched vests. *Bulma tells Vegeta in this episode that she has known Goku since he was 5 years old. However, when the Dragon Ball series begins, when Goku and Bulma meet, he is already 12 years old. *In the edited version, the scene where Mr. Shu whips Gohan in the head was shortened due to Gohan bleeding from the contact. Likewise, the scene where Vegeta is showering is shortened due to nudity. Gallery Gohan dodging Mr.Shu's whip.jpg|Gohan catching Mr. Shu's whip GohanLookingOutTheWindow.jpg GohanThinkingAboutHisHomework.jpg Gohan crying tears of joy that goku is home.jpg|Gohan happy that Goku is home in his dream Goku talking to chichi.jpg Gohan and mr.shu.jpg YamchaEp118.png|Yamcha Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z